A New Life
by KiaraPaw
Summary: Rocky has been living on his own since his previous owners left him behind when they moved away. Where will he go next? Will the Paw Patrol take him in? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for my absence. The inspiration I had in writing stories before was just gone for the longest time. I just recently gained my inspiration back.**

 _ **Rocky's POV**_

"Where am I?" I said opening my eyes, but only seeing darkness all around me. My head was hurting very badly, but I didn't know why. I tried standing up, but quickly fell back down to the floor in pain. I whimpered slightly and just stayed where I was. Then, out of nowhere, I had a flashback.

*- Flashback -*

I was walking through the town of Adventure Bay. I had never been here and it just happened to be where I was traveling. Where was I traveling to? Nowhere actually. I didn't have a home and hadn't had one since my previous owners moved out of their home and left me behind to fend for myself.

As I was walking through Adventure Bay, I noticed two guys dressed in black and three pitbull pups attacking a women in front of what I presumed to be a town hall. "Paw Patrol! HELP!" She screamed. _What is a Paw Patrol?_ I thought. "Shut up lady and do what we say!" One of the guys said. "Paw Patrol!" she screamed again. I looked to the side and saw a chicken furiously pecking at a cellphone. Then I had this stupid idea. Not sure where I was going with it, but I didn't care.

I rushed at the two guys and started biting one in the leg. The guy started screaming and shaking is leg. The other guy hit me aside and I ended up blacking out after hitting my head on the concrete.

*- End of Flashback - *

Flashing back to reality I realized that I must've been captured by the two guys and the three pitbulls. The flashback made my head throb even more than it already was. Though worrying about my head right now wasn't going to help me. So I looked around seeing if I could make out anything in the darkness that could help me escape, but I couldn't see anything. Next I tried feeling the space around me and found that I was up against some wall. The wall seemed like it was made from wooden logs. "Well... That tells me I am in a log cabin with no windows. So where is the door?" I asked myself. I started inching my way slowly against the wall trying to find out where the door was. I moved carefully so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore than I was already was.

I eventually found what I was looking for, but the door was locked. "Now how do I get this open?" I asked feeling around. At first I didn't feel anything, but then one of my back paws hit something. "Now why would they leave a metal bar in here?" I laughed at their stupidity, but then regretted laughing as it made my head and side hurt more. I quickly picked up the metal bar, not caring if I hurt myself more, and shoved it in the small space in between the door and the wall. I then pushed on the metal bar hard try to pry the door open. Instead of the door opening though, it shattered. Wood splinters went flying and the outside was revealed. I quickly ran outside.

When I ran out, I didn't expect to see what I did. The two guys and three pitbulls that captured me were all in handcuffs and were being led away by a German Shepherd pup in a police uniform. "You aren't one of them, are you?" I heard a voice coming from beside me say. I looked over to see a Dalmatian pup tumble over his own paws and before I could move away, he ended up landing on top of me. "Ow!" I yelped and whimpered. The Dalmatian pup quickly got off of me. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!" he said quickly. "It's okay," I said, but whimpered slightly.

Before he could say anything else, a female voice rang out. "Hey! That's the pup who tried saving me!" I remembered that voice. It was the voice belonging to the lady that was being attacked by the two guys and three pitbulls. Before I could even look over at her, I was being picked up by a boy who looked like he was around ten years old. "Those injuries don't look so good. We need to get you checked out," he said. The boy looked over at the Dalmatian pup and said, "Marshall, this pup needs to be treated pronto." "Yes sir! Ryder sir!" Marshall replied. The boy carried me over to a small ambulance and put me inside. "Marshall here will take over. I will speak to you some more after he's done. Right now you need medical treatment," Ryder said. I nodded my head understanding.

After a while, I got out of the ambulance with a bandage on my head an a bandage around my mid-section near my gut area. I was told my legs were fine and I was able to walk out of the ambulance just fine. I was given some pain medication and it seemed to be helping a lot. Marshall told me that in a about a week I should be completely recovered with nothing wrong with me. I was relieved after hearing that.

Stepping out of the ambulance though, I realized that we weren't in the same place we were before. Looking around I saw a yard, some pup houses, and a very big tower. There was also a road that led into Adventure Bay. "Where are we?" I asked Marshall. "This is the lookout. It's where the Paw Patrol lives," Marshall replied to my question. "Oooh! So the Paw Patrol is a team of pups," I said. "Yes, it is. We are lead by Ryder," Came a voice behind Marshall. I look to see it was the German Shepherd police pup I saw earlier. "By the way, my name is Chase," Chase introduced himself. "You already know my name," Marshall piped in smiling and wagging his tail.

"My name is Rocky," I told the two pups in front of me. "That's a cool name," Marshall replied. "T..Thanks," I replied. Just then, Marshall's collar started going off. "Hey Marshall. Can you get that kite out of the tree with the swing?" Ryder's voice asked. "I'm fired up!" Marshall exclaimed before jumping into his vehicle. Chase and I watched him drive to the tree that the kite was stuck in. Then he barked out, "Ladder, up!" The ladder on his vehicle went up, but Marshall must've been too close to the tree because the top two rungs on the ladder broke when they collided with a tree branch. "Uh oh," Chase said beside me and then tapped on the tag on his collar. "Ryder, we have an issue," he said. "I saw Chase. I am coming out now," Ryder's voice replied.

Within ten seconds, Ryder was out there beside us. "Looks like I'll have to order Marshall a new ladder," He said. "What is he needs to use his ladder for rescues Ryder?" Chase asked. I looked at the rungs of Marshall's ladder that weren't broke and got an idea. "Excuse me? But do you have an old broom laying around?" I asked Ryder. "I do actually. I was going to throw it away. What do you need a broom for?" He asked me. "You can use the broom handle to fix the top two rungs of the ladder," I replied to him. "Great idea! I'll be right back," Ryder said and ran into the lookout. "Don't lose it, reuse it!" I exclaimed. Chase looked at me approvingly, but didn't say anything. "Chase, can you get my toolbox for me?" Ryder asked Chase from inside the lookout. "Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed running partway down the driveway of the lookout before running back up with a toolbox.

After all the supplies were gathered, I helped Ryder fix Marshall's ladder. It didn't take anymore than ten minutes. After it was done, Marshall thanked us and then got the kite down without breaking anything else. "That was some great thinking with the broom," Ryder said before adding on, "What's your name?" "My name is Rocky," I replied. "Where do you live?" he asked me. I looked down and said, "Nowhere. My previous owners left me behind when they moved away." "Ah! That's so sad!" A young pitbull puppy said walking up to us. Ryder then scratched his head and looked down at me. "How would you like to join the Paw Patrol then? We could really use someone like you on the team," Ryder asked me. "Yeah!" Marshall exclaimed looking at me and then up at his ladder smiling because it was fixed. "S..Sure" I replied wagging my tail and smiling. "Alright Rocky. From this day forth, you will be a member of the Paw Patrol!" Ryder exclaimed. I smiled and wagged my tail even more as pups around me started cheering. I realized now that I had a new home filled with pups and a leader that would care about me. I was very happy.

 **Alright! That was the first chapter of this new story! Now before anyone complains, I will be updating my other stories either tonight or sometime tomorrow. So don't fret! I would like to point out that this story will be my main story of focus. This story will be updated a little more than the others. Anyways, see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter two!**

 _ **Rocky's POV**_

After Ryder told me that I was Paw Patrol's newest member, the rest of the pups congratulated me and then Ryder said he had to go do something. I had only been a Paw Patrol member for half an hour and I already knew a lot more about the Paw Patrol than I did before thanks to Chase. "Alright Chase, you can tell him more later. You've been talking non-stop for the past tweny five minutes," Skye giggled. Chase stopped talking and looked at Skye blushing. I laughed. "I think Chase has a crush," I whispered to Marshall beside me. "He does. He just won't admit it," Marshall whispered back. Ryder came out of the Lookout and walked over to where we were. "Ryder, can we take Rocky around Adventure Bay and show him around?" Rubble asked. "Sure! I won't be able to join you though. Katie said she wanted to tell me something in person," Ryder replied. "Ok!" Rubble said. "Have fun, but watch out for the dog catchers. The dog catcher from Foggy Bottom is in Adventure Bay today and I'm not sure how friendly he is. Rocky should be fine though as long as he's with you guys," Ryder told us. "At least we know Adventure Bay's dog catcher is nice," Skye piped in. "Well I'll see you pups later. Have fun!" Ryder said before walking away to get his ATV. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rubble exclaimed.

Chase led the way into town and was explaining what every building was. He was even going into the small details that most really wouldn't need to know. We approached a restaurant that had some produce sitting outside on display. "This is Mr. Porter's restaurant. He makes the best food in town," Chase explained. "Yay! Mr. Porters! I'm starving!" Rubbe exclaimed. On cue, everyone's stomachs started growling. "I guess we're all hungry," I laughed. Chase then led the way into the restaurant.

"Hello pups. I see you have a new friend," Mr. Porter, the restaurant owner, said when we walked in. "Yep! This is Rocky. He's Paw Patrol's newest member," Skye chimed in. "Well hello Rocky. I'm Mr. Porter," Mr. Porter said before turning his attention back to all of the pups, "Are you pups hungry? I have some meatballs cooking right now." "Yes sir!" Chase exclaimed. "Alright, just take your seats and I'll bring them out when they're done," Mr. Porter replied.

We all took our seats at a nearby table and waited. Our of the corner of my eye, I saw a little boy in the corner working what looked like a tricycle. "That's Alex," Marshall said startling me. "I'm going to go give him a few tips on his tricycle," I said leaving my seat and walking over to Alex. Before I could reach him though, I was ensnared into a net. "Oh look! A pup without a collar!" The man with the net cackled. Chase saw what happened and immediately jumped out of his seat with the other pups following suit. "Let him go! He's with us!" Chase barked. "Now why should I do that? My job is to catch dogs without a collar and that's what I'm doing. Also, how do I know you're not just saying that? For all I know, you could be lying," The dog catcher replied. The lady with the chicken from yesterday just happened to be in the restaurant and she got out of her seat. "Excuse me, but please let the pup go," she said. I could tell the dog catcher didn't want to, but he let me go anyways. "You're lucky that I won't disobey a mayor, but next time you won't be so lucky," The dog catcher promised. "Touch a hair on our newest member again and you'll be the one that's unlucky," Chase threatened the dog catcher. "Oh! You're a member of the Paw Patrol now?" The mayor asked me. "Yes," I replied. "Well congratulations!" She exclaimed. "Thanks!" I said. Just then, Mr. Porter brought out some meatballs and we returned to our table.

After we were done eating, we thanked Mr. Porter and left the restaurant. It was starting to get dark and we decided to head back to the Lookout to go to bed. On the way there, Skye kept making Chase blush with things she was saying. I looked over to Marshall and he gave me a little grin before turning back towards Chase and Skye.

 _The next day..._

I awoke from my slumber to see it was early morning. Since I just joined the Paw Patrol yesterday, I didn't have a puphouse to sleep in so I was told to I could sleep in the TV room of the Lookout. Chase and Marshall agreed to stay in the Lookout with me so I wouldn't be alone. Looking around, I saw Marshall still asleep on a beanbag chair, but Chase wasn't there. I looked around and spotted Chase outside the doors with a megaphone out.

After a few minutes, all the others pup started walking in one by one. "Mawshall is still asleep Chase," Zuma, a chocolate labrador, said. "I got this," Chase replied walking over to Marshall with his megaphone still out. "Marshall! Wake up!" Chase yelled through the megaphone. Marshall immediately jumped up saying, "I'm up! I'm up!" All of us laughed and then we all got into the elevator to go to the top floor of the Lookout. Chase said there was something Ryder wanted to say, but he didn't know what it was. When we reached the top and the doors of the elevator opened, all of the other pups jumped out and got into a line. Since I was new and didn't know what to do, I walked to one end of the line and tried to sit up straight like everyone else was doing.

"Good morning pups. Sorry to wake you so early, but I didn't want to wait for this," Ryder said. Ryder pulled out a green box and beckoned me over to him. As I approached him, he opened the box and pulled out an orange collar with a green puptag attached to it. Inside the puptag was a recycling symbol that was a lighter shade of green than the rest. "Since you're now a member of the Paw Patrol, you need a puptag that reflects the type of job you do. From now on, you will be our eco pup," Ryder said as he put the collar around my neck. It felt nice to have a collar on. Then I remembered the dog catcher from yesterday. Since I have a collar now, he can't touch me. "You also get this new pup pack that will help you in your Paw Patrol duties," Ryder said pulling a pup pack out of a box behind him. It was green to match my puptag. It also came with a hat to match. I put the pup pack on and tested it out. "You won't be able to use it in a rescue for a few days because of your injuries, but you can practice using it until then," Ryder explained and then added, "You will also have your very own puphouse. It will arrive later today." "Th...Thank you Ryder! Green means go!" I exclaimed. "You're welcome. That's a nice catchphrase by the way. Anyways, lets get you pups some food," Ryder said. All of the other pups started getting excited about the thought of food. Especially Rubble who immediately ran into the elevator. I laughed and followed everyone into the elevator and then we descended down to get breakfast.

 **That was chapter two! Leave a review and tell me how you liked it. I have decided that I will not be starting any more chapter stories. I will be switching over to short stories since I am awful at updating stories. I will continue to update my current chapter stories though. You will also start to see me more at the Paw Patrol fanon wiki as I am going to start writing stories there. Anyways, I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
